


Los Ojos del Universo

by MarPSlash



Series: Los Ojos del Universo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Kidnapping, Medea asked so..., Minor Character Death, or adopting?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarPSlash/pseuds/MarPSlash
Summary: El Don es dado a las niñas del mundo.Nadie sabe ya que hacer con los Ojos del Universo.Una familia, como muchas otras, sufre la tragedia del Don.Pero parece que al final no tendrán que sufrirlo más.
Series: Los Ojos del Universo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061084





	Los Ojos del Universo

Habían pasado cinco horas de parto pero para esta madre primeriza lo más horrible habían sido los meses sin saber si sus bebés estarían a salvo, después de estar tan enferma durante los primeros meses del embarazo parecía que en cualquier momento las perdería. Pero ahora aquí estaban sus pequeñitas. Lo más horrible había sido imaginar que no llegaría a experimentar esas cinco dolorosas horas de parto, pero ahora estaba junto a sus pequeñitas.

Cerró los ojos un momento para no volver a despertar.

Los doctores no se explican cómo sucede, pero siempre que nace una hija con El Don parece que va consumiendo desde adentro la salud de la madre. Como un parásito. Pero siempre la madre goza de una salud perfecta después del parto, ni siquiera un agotamiento excesivo, hasta que tienen a las hijas en los brazos que se las lleva la muerte, como si se desvaneciera en la nada e incapaces de sostener los frutos de su vientre.

Pero siempre dejaban a una niña con El Don.

Las dos bebés estaban en los brazos de la desconsolada abuela, que lloraba y abrazaba a las niñas. Todos sabían que esas dos pequeñas criaturas eran las culpables de la muerte, pero nadie lo diría en voz alta, así que todos preferían mirar a las pequeñitas con ojos lagrimosos pero felices por al menos tenerlas a ellas.

Ariadna y Fedra.

En sus pequeñas manitas se alcanzaba a distinguir un ojo en cada palma… Los Ojos del Universo, que en el futuro les susurrarán desgracias y fortunas pero que por ahora no eran más que una pequeña marca difícil de digerir para sus familiares, fácil de ignorar hasta que se desvanezcan igual que lo hizo su madre.

El padre no quería ni mirarlas, sabiendo que su amada había sido sacrificada por esos ojos malditos, igual de malditos que las niñas que los portaban, le había dicho a su esposa múltiples veces que debían terminar con el embarazo, era demasiado el riesgo para ella. Pero nunca escucho, cegada por el amor que les tenía a las niñas y también incrédula ante los peligros de los Ojos del Universo.

La abuela las abrazaba contra su pecho, meciéndolas entre un montón de telas moradas, esperando que dejaran de llorar, mientras ella tampoco podía consolarse por la acción. Los cachetes redondos y regordetes de los bebés le recordaban a los de su propia hija cuando nació, lo aliviada que había sido de que ella no fuera progenitora de una Vidente, pero ahora sí que era abuela de dos. Parecía un castigo horrible por el alivio que sintió de poder vivir y ver crecer a su hija. Mientras miraba lo que quedaba de sus propios Ojos del Universo en sus palmas, apenas unos pequeños trazos negros. Se preguntó si su madre se horrorizó al saber que tendría una Vidente.

Los primos más pequeños, los sobrinos, los tíos, intentaban fingir que todo estaba bien. Cocinaban y jugaban, no mencionan las marcas en las palmas de las niñas y tampoco consuelan al padre ni a la abuela, pero les dejaban pequeños postres cerca para mostrarles algo de compasión.

Mientras las niñas lloraban y lloraban. Sus ojitos cafés, brillantes y enrojecidos por el llanto, pidiendo comida y atención, mientras la abuela soltaba lagrimitas sobre sus cachetes.

Fue durante esta hora en que la familia estuvo haciendo este ritual entre la calma y el punto de quiebre que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Nadie debería haber llamado, ante el nacimiento de una niña siempre se cierran las puertas ante los que no son familiares. Los que no son familia no deben acercarse o sino los Ojos del Universo podrían perseguirlos también, pero incluso si no creyeran en la maldición todos en la provincia sabían que estaban de luto, por respeto se tenía que dejar a la familia cercana en paz.

Los golpes a la puerta no sentaron nada bien al humor ya de por sí desagradable del padre. Se levantó echando humo y maldiciendo entre dientes, esperando que quien estuviera detrás de la puerta se le pegara la maldición también, para que aprendiera a respetar la desgracia ajena.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraron a tres mujeres cubiertas de pies a cabeza con pesadas túnicas negras bordadas en plateado. Altas, jovenes hasta donde se podía ver, y al verlas el padre sintió que el frío se quedaba pegado en su espalda.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi casa? ¿No saben que estamos de luto?— Intenta gritarles en la cara para que se larguen pero su cara pálida delata su miedo. Aunque no es suficiente para apagar el enojo que hierve dentro de él.

— Perdone, mi buen señor, nuestra intrusión tan repentina y sin invitación; nadie nos avisó de tal desgracia solo nos había llegado el aviso de que en esta casa acababa de nacer una niña con El Don, y es imperativo para nosotras verla.

Las tías dejaron de cocinar y los niños se quedaron mirando la puerta en silencio mientras la abuela lloraba aún más fuerte y el padre rechinó los dientes hasta que parecía que se le iban a salir de la boca. Pero las niñas se calmaron.

Después tantas horas de gritos desconsolados, el silencio por fin llegó a la casa.

— ¡Ustedes quienes se creen, viniendo aquí a exigir ver a nadie! ¡Váyanse!

—Señor, perdone usted. 

Con elegancia y soltura las tres mujeres entraron a la casa y fueron directamente a la sala de estar. La abuela agarró con fuerza a las niñas intentando no mirar a los ojos a ninguna de las mujeres, sintiendo como sus propias marcas le empezaban a quemar. 

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Las venas se le congelaron mientras veía los ojos de la mujer más alta y pálida.

— Somos las Videntes del Templo de la Mirada Perpetua y venimos a reclamar a nuestra nueva hija, pero parece que son dos ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué clase de videntes son ustedes si no pueden saber ni eso? — La abuela intentó alejar a las bebés de los ojos de las mujeres, pero no pudo moverse, parecía como si sus miradas tuvieran un peso imposible de quitar.

— No importa lo que no puedes comprender Perdida, entreganos a las pequeñitas— La segunda mujer habló, fuerte y regía, su piel era la más oscura de todas y sus rizos eran tan cerrados como su tono. Pero sus ojos fueron los que terminaron por dominar a la abuela a que se contuviera la lengua, estaban llenos de ira.

Las mujeres estaban paradas en medio de la sala, pero parecía que podían ver a cualquier lugar, aunque sus túnicas taparan la mayor parte de su cara sus ojos estaban a la vista de cualquiera. Negro, rojo y azul. Colores demoníacos para seres demoníacos.

— No se llevarán a mis hijas— 

El padre se interponía entre la abuela y las mujeres mientras el resto de la familia se ponía en resguardo en la cocina, y llamaban a gritos por ayuda.

— Sabemos bien lo que piensas de ellas— Dijo la de ojos negros

— Sabemos bien lo que piensas de nosotras— Dijo la de ojos azules

— Sabemos bien lo que les harás— Dijo la de ojos rojos

— Las salvaremos— Las tres voces, esos tres pares de ojos, ojos tan horribles como sus verdades.

El padre temblaba y no miraba a sus hijas, porque sabía que jamás podría amarlas, no como había amado a su esposa; no quería causarles un mal, pero no podría amarlas. La abuela lloraba desconsolada, pidiendo perdón y cubriendo a los bebés con besos hasta que el hombre se las arrebató de los brazos sin decir ni una palabra.

— Sálvenlas, eso no me importa… pero ámenlas, porque aunque no puedo hacerlo mi esposa sí que lo hubiera hecho

Negro, rojo y azul lo miraron durante un segundo, juzgando y odiando. Hasta que la mujer de los ojos rojos tomó a Fedra y la de ojos azules tomó a Ariadna.

— Sentimos tu perdida, y la de tu familia.— Si hablaba de la pérdida de la madre o de las hijas no estaba claro.

Los llantos de la abuela siguieron durante días, pidiendo clemencia por su egoísmo. Y el padre se fue dos días después sin soportar la culpa de haberse deshecho de sus hijas.

Las mujeres marcharon hasta llegar al Templo de la Mirada Perpetua con dos bultos en sus brazos. Los fuertes vientos de la tarde no detuvieron su caminar, ni la frialdad de la noche las hizo temblar, solamente cuando a lo lejos se divisó una estructura enorme y majestuosa con tres hermosas torres negras se permitieron voltear hacia atrás.

Ni el pueblo de las niñas, ni sus huellas se divisaban en el suelo.

Al entrar a las puertas casi destrozadas del templo los bebés soltaron una pequeña risa que hizo eco en sus paredes hasta convertirse en un pequeño canto que despertó a las campanas ocultas en el techo.

— Después de diez años de vacío, la luz regresó al Templo de la Mirada Perpetua

Las palabras de la mujer más alta hicieron eco junto con las campanas que todavía resonaban, colocaron a las niñas en un cuenco de agua para tomar sus manos y ver por fin a los Ojos del Universo. Como tatuajes en su piel, del negro más profundo, dos marcas de ojos que abarcaban toda la palma de la mano de las bebés saludaron al templo, brillando. Las tres mujeres destaparon sus propios Ojos del Universo, igual de negros y marcados, y los alzaron junto con las palmas de las niñas.

Resplandeciendo las tres entraron al Templo de la Mirada Perpetua y sus puertas se cerraron.

**Author's Note:**

> El principio de un pequeño Universo.


End file.
